


Twin Trouble

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bulimia, Healthy dose of angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let's see how deep this rabbit hole goes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ohm's brother is a normal salary man, Paintball, References to Depression, So what if Ohm had a twin brother, Twins, badly described and unrealistic paintball but I tried, idk dude I dunno what else to put in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Everyone has a secret of two. Ohm had two - he never showed his face; and he had a twin brother. He kept his private life secret for the longest time, but when Roy, his older brother falls head over heels in love with Bryce, things are changing. And whatever shall he do with his own crush on Cartoonz?





	1. Are we really doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into this, I know that Ohm and Bryce aren't on talking terms lately, but I sincerely hope one day they'll repair their friendship. Now, on the matter at hand, the story is taking part in the present kinda, since the Hunt Showdown vid Ohm did with Sat was uploaded 3 weeks ago. So keep that in mind folks ;)

They’ve been close since birth, but this was taking it a bit too far. His older brother, Roy was head over heels in love with Bryce ever since he saw his smile and heard his voice through the monitor screen.

It certainly wasn’t making things easier. For you see, Ryan – or better known as Ohmwrecker on Youtube and social media; he was hopelessly in love with his friend and gaming buddy, Luke.

 

He reluctantly agreed to get Roy together with Bryce, so he let him use his Twitter and other social media when he was over so he could talk with him.

That was his first mistake. Not only was his twin brother very flirty with Bryce, he read his messages on Skype from Luke. Roy put two and two together and confronted his baby brother about his crush.

 

Second mistake was letting him continue talking to Bryce, letting Roy use his social media as he pleased.

* * *

 

 

They lived close to each other. After college, Roy decided to start working and Ryan was already popular as Ohmwrecker, so they decided to split up and visit each other every week. However, it turned to Roy visiting his baby brother after he found him neglecting himself, being sleep deprived etc. Protective senses kicked in and now he was coming over every other day to check up on him and make sure he’s okay. Ryan didn’t like it, but the eldest of twins was adamant. Somehow, it became a routine for them (and somewhere in the back of his mind Ryan was glad his brother came by) and he even took out Buddy sometimes for a walk in his stead.

One day, Ryan had enough. Tired after hours of editing, he left the video to render, when his brother came by (he had a key) and dropped off some groceries.

Roy found him half asleep by Buddy’s empty bowl, filling it up. “Oh, hey. I wasn’t sure you’d make it today. How was work?” The younger started a conversation that was cut short by the older sibling. “Fucking hell Ryan, you look like shit. When was the last time you slept?”

 

Dismissively, he wrapped hands around himself. “I can look after myself Roy. I don’t have normal ‘work hours’ and when I’m not recording or editing, I stream.”

 

Roy wouldn’t have it. “When was the last time you had plenty of sleep? Ryan, you’re not exactly young anymore and –“ 

“No shit, I didn’t know my age,” he sarcastically cut him off, feeling more and more annoyed at how his brother was so overprotective. “Look, I sleep whenever I can, I go to gym, take out Buddy and I cook for myself. For the past six years I’ve gone fine without you butting in. I appreciate your concern Roy, but it’s unnecessary.”

 

A sigh escaped past the elder’s lips. “I’m sorry, I know I am only seven minutes older, yet still I want to help you and keep you safe. But lately, I’ve been thinking I should step down and let someone else do it.”

 

Suddenly, the conversation turned around 360 degrees and Ryan wasn’t liking it. “What the hell do you mean?”

Roy gave him that smug, knowing look. “You know, he’s tall, has a perfect beard, the body of Adonis and sexy voice...” He quoted Ryan’s words, which made the younger twin brother turn deep red.

... He knew telling Roy about his crush was a bad idea.

 

 

“Shut up, your obsession with Bryce isn’t any better. It’s getting to the point when the recording session is over, he texts me some things I’m sure aren’t meant for me. I don’t want to lie to him anymore. You need to tell him the truth.” Ryan stated how things were, waiting for his response. Roy leaned on the kitchen counter, possibly deep in thought and Buddy bumped against Ryan’s leg, asking for attention.

Ryan knelt down to pet him and scratched behind his ears, meanwhile his brother reached some sort of conclusion. “We both do this.”

 

He rose back on his feet, giving a confused look to his brother. “What?”

Roy stopped leaning on the counter and approached him, dead serious. “I’m only in if you tell your crush about your undying love. So, I tell Bryce and you tell Luke. Sounds fair to me.”

Flabbergasted, Ryan made a step back, retreating from him. “Are you crazy!? Luke has no idea, while on the other hand you’ve been flirting with Bryce using my name all this time. He’ll get the wrong idea! No, just no Roy. I won’t. I can’t.”

 

“Ryan, from what I read, I can tell the man likes you. And I mean he really likes you.”

 

“Roy...” He started, tired of this debate.

“No, listen to me. We both need to man the fuck up and do this. So, invite them over, both of them. We’ll sit down and talk it out like adults and maybe we’ll both get what we want in the end. Going all out or nothing. Love is always a gamble.”

 

Ryan bit his lower lip, unsure if this was a good idea. Fuck it, it was a terribly bad idea. One that could sever two friendships forever; was the risk worth it?

 

Should he do it? What if Bryce and Luke end up being uncomfortable, or worse hurt because of them? What if Luke hates him after confessing?

“Stop overthinking, I can literally hear the what ifs whirling in your mind. This cannot go on any longer, we both need to confront them.” Roy’s ultimatum hung between them as Ryan took deep breaths.

His brother was right. Wondering about what ifs isn’t going to help them past this seemingly endless loop of self – doubt and worrying. Ryan looked into the same eyes, nodding shortly. “Alright, let’s do this before I change my mind.”

Walking back to his bedroom, which now primarily served as his office, he heard Roy trailing behind him. Ryan sat down behind his desk, the render of his newest video finished, but he just minimized the tab and switched to Skype to see if Luke and Bryce were online.

Roy stood beside him, the anxiety in the room was rising as he started a group chat with them.

 

 

Typing the words, he couldn’t believe he was really doing this. Inviting them over. He never showed his face to anyone from his wide circle of friends, this was very... out of character for the mysterious Ohmwrecker.

 

Roy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Ryan conjured up a weak smile, as he continued typing to them.

 

 

_Ohmwrecker -  I know this is out of nowhere, but I need to talk with you. Both of you. In person. It’s very important._

 

Bryce was the first to respond back, while Luke was typing.

_Bryce McQuaid – Ohm, what’s up?_

_Cartoonz – Is everything okay, bud?_

“Invite them here.” Roy exclaimed, his grip on Ryan’s shoulder was firm. “Alright, here goes nothing...” He muttered.

 

_Ohmwrecker – I really need to talk to you, face to face. I can’t say more in this moment. Just please, can you come?_

After he sent it, he realized the last sentence came out as a very desperate plea, but now there was no going back.

 

_Cartoonz – I’ll take the next plane. I’m booking a flight as we speak._

_Bryce McQuaid – Me too. This must be something serious if you want to show us your face._

_Ohmwrecker – It would mean a lot to me. I know I’m behaving selfishly. I’m sorry._

_Cartoonz – Don’t apologize Ohm. On a serious note, are you alright?_

_Bryce McQuaid – Please tell us if something’s wrong._

 

_Ohmwrecker – Everything’s fine, there’s a... situation though and talking about it online or in voice chat would feel weird, not to mention it would be a jerk move._

_Cartoonz – I sense a story coming, but let’s just leave it at that. My flight is leaving in six hours._

_Bryce McQuaid – Mine, too._

 

Ryan still couldn’t believe it. They were coming over, to his house, to meet him – and his twin brother.

 

_Ohmwrecker – I’ll come and pick you up, you both have my phone number, right?_

_Bryce McQuaid – Yeah._

_Cartoonz – Yep, I have it._

_Ohmwrecker – Good, good... I’ll see you soon._

And he went offline, letting out a loud, exasperated sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. “You did it.” Roy was astonished Ryan pulled through and invited them.

Now that the damage was done, he felt tense, but somehow.... happy and anxious at the same time. He’d see Luke (and of course Bryce) for the first time. Not on face cam, Instagram posts or random vlogs, he’s see him face to face.

“No, **we** did it. You talked me into this, so don’t you dare turn tail.” Ryan deadpanned, noticing the state of his house. It wasn’t extremely messy, but it wasn’t spotless clean either.

 

But before that...

He turned his attention back to his finished render and uploaded his Hunt Showdown video with Sat, wrote the usual message in the comments and turned off his computer.

Roy observed the process with mild curiosity, seeing his brother work the youtube magic like it was nothing.

... Ryan walked past him to the bathroom, where he shuffled through the shelves and he went to investigate. He was by the door, when his baby brother shoved a mop, a bucket and cleaning supplies into his hands, while he donned a broom and a duster.

“Get to cleaning, my dear brother. We’re having an important visit later.”

 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

 

Roy sighed. “Fine, let’s get this over with. Then we order takeout.”

“Agreed, I have next to no energy, but the sooner we clean up, the sooner we can eat, relax and worry about what we’ve gotten ourselves into.” Ryan said, strutting towards the living room.

 

The elder of siblings looked out the window, towards the darkening sky. 

 

Roy only hoped that whatever happens won’t ruin Ryan’s career and friendships he’s maintained through the years. Enough of idle standing around, the floors won’t mop themselves.

 

He joined his brother in his cleaning endeavor.

 

 

_~ TO BE CONTINED ~_

 

 

 

 


	2. Glad you stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan let the nervousness get to him and so they have to switch up. Roy picks up Bryce and Luke from airport. Things go rather unexpected from that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't talk about myself too much on here, but if I go MIA for a long while, it's because I'm dealing with a death in family. Writing helps me a lot, but even then sometimes I hit rock bottom which is writer's block. I hope you guys understand.

Bryce paced around his fully packed suitcase, holding back from biting his nails. Ohm never asked anyone to come to him, so why them?

 

He never went to any events, conventions, all for the sake of keeping his anonymity. Quite frankly, he had no idea why he agreed in a microsecond to drop everything and go meet him.

They weren’t even that close. Well... if he didn’t count the recent few months. He was younger than most of their gaming crew (if he could count himself in) and they had quite the age gap. He found himself being jealous of Cartoonz more times he cares to admit. They were close in age, shared similar tastes...so when Ohm began talking to him out of recording sessions, something in him jumped from joy. That something being his heart.

It was before long Bryce reached an impasse; he wanted to keep on being friends and at the same time he wanted more. So much more, but he had no idea if Ohm was into men... or open minded. He dropped a few snide comments and implications every now and then, but he thought it was for comedy purposes in their videos. For content (and shippers).

 

Bryce didn’t really know much about him. Only his real name, that he has a dog and he lives in Chicago. He had the address, but he would never abuse his trust and just show up at his place, unannounced.

Thinking it was destiny that brought them together would be so cliché, instead he thought of this sudden outing as an opportunity to find out who the real Ohmwrecker is, who hides behind that mask.

 

One thing was for certain, he’ll meet the man soon. Bryce grabbed his suitcase, double checked if he had everything and left for the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something funny going on with Ohm. He talked with him a few days ago and he seemed okay, maybe a bit sleepy but it was understandable. He put so much effort into his videos and then he streamed twice or thrice a week; of course it was gonna take a toll on his body.

Speaking of, their last conversation was him urging Ohm to take better care of himself. He sat behind his computer and went to that conversation. There was still some time until his flight was leaving. He scrolled a bit up and read.

 

_Cartoonz – How come you’re up so early? You were streaming for five hours, aren’t you still a bit tired?_

_Ohmwrecker – I’m fine, this isn’t unusual occurrence, I’ll catch some sleep later._

_Cartoonz – Ohm, please get some rest as soon as you can. You should take better care of yourself, you’re overworking yourself; everyone can see it. Me, Delirious, Bryce, Gorilla and even your fans._

_Ohmwrecker – For the second time, I am fine. Believe when I say it._

_Cartoonz – Ohm..._

_Ohmwrecker – Just drop it, okay? I’ll go back to bed after I finish this last stretch of footage I have to edit for today._

_Cartoonz – You’re impossible to negotiate with, Ohmie. But I’ll let it slide after we play some R6. Right now, just for fun._

_Ohmwrecker – I’ll jump on after I make myself cup of coffee. Wait for me, Toonzy ~_

_Cartoonz – Ya better hurry, don’t keep me waiting._

_Ohmwrecker – I’ll be right back._

That’s the last thing Ohm wrote to him before the request to come and see him. Luke sighed, going offline. He turned off his computer and grabbed his suitcase. Whatever he had to say, he wanted to say it in person to him – and Bryce.

He had a sneaking suspicion those two were dating (or were going to date soon) and Ohm is going to ask him to stop flirting. He won’t lie, his words always had a hidden meaning to them and Ohm played along. That, or he shared the same feelings.

Luke started up his car and drove to the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Incessant footsteps tapped on the floor, making the other sibling wince up from the couch and give him a look. “Settle down, it’s going to be okay. They are your friends, not killers in disguise.” Roy said.

 

“I keep thinking about it. It seemed like a good idea, but now I’m not so sure.” He expressed his worries, which were understandable in the given circumstances.

 

The older sibling made a noise between grunt and groan, standing up. He pushed Ryan into a chair. “You’re overthinking everything. Both Luke and Bryce are reasonable.”

 

Encouragement didn’t have the effect desired; Ryan still looked like he was about to pass out. Roy didn’t feel much more better himself, but it was apparent his younger brother wasn’t going anywhere in this state.

 

Sighing, he stood up and picked up the car keys. “I’ll go and pick them up. I won’t risk you fainting or running into car accident.” He stated his intention to his anxious sibling, who looked at him as he saw a ghost. “What? No, I have to go. They are expecting me. We may look the same, but that’s about it. Your voice is completely different, they’ll know it’s not me.”

 

“No buts, I’m going and that’s final.”

 

“But –“

“I’m going.” He insisted, putting a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Just listen to me. I’ll be back with them soon.”

 

Ryan sunk in the chair, giving up. “Fine, I’ll be waiting in the bedroom then, since we’re switching it up.”

 

Smirking, he grabbed Ryan’s phone and turned around, going for the door. By the time Ryan made a move for bedroom, Roy was long gone.

 

* * *

 

 

He took the longer route to airport, for he needed to prepare himself for meeting face to face with them (and acting as Ryan). Their plan didn’t change, it was merely... altered.

They’ll reveal the truth together and whatever happens is up to Bryce and Luke. Roy bit his lip, his eyes on the road. He could see the airport in the distance. In a few minutes, he’ll see them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Roy checked the phone he borrowed. He was inconspicuously standing by a terminal. Maybe he should write them? He was about to do it, when he got a phone call. It was Luke. Without thinking, he picked it up.

“Why hello there. If that sexy man standing by terminal 9 is you, then wave.” Luke said and Roy looked up at the number of said terminal. It was Terminal 9. Oh, then he saw him.

 

Awkwardly, he waved shortly and then he saw them; side by side pushing their suitcases. Luke was attractive, but Bryce was angel that lit up the vast space.

Bryce was smiling and the other man was just eyeing him. As if they had it rehearsed, both men jumped him and trapped him in a bear hug. He didn’t expect this at all, so he only chuckled, patting them.

They let go and Bryce laughed. Roy’s heart skipped a beat for sure. “It’s so good to see you.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, about time I say! And you’re good on the eyes, too.” He winked and Roy chuckled. This man had the hots for his brother, there was no mistaking that.

“I’m sure you both have a lot of questions, but first I gotta take you home. There, I’ll say everything.” He explained and they exchanged a quick look, before each hooked into his arm and then their luggage.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.”

Party? This might be more of a mild shock to them. If the worst case scenario happens, he’ll be there to console Ryan.

The three reached the entrance and Roy navigated them to his brother’s car, where he put away the luggage for now in the car trunk.

He sat on the driver’s seat, pleasantly surprised when he saw that Bryce took the seat next to him. He flashed an encouraging, nervous smile and that alone warmed him up. Starting up the car, he drove off.

Moment of truth was nearing. Let’s hope for the best, Roy thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Roy was picking them up, the younger of twins was having a small meltdown in his bedroom. Buddy came up to him and nudged his elbow, asking for attention.

Ryan stroke his head until he laid down on the carpet and closed eyes. “Wish I could take a nap and forget this...”

How late was it? Roy took his phone, so he stood up from bed and took a look at his monitor desktop screen. It’s been almost hour.

He made two steps back to bed, when his front door creaked open and he heard Roy’s loud voice (to alert him probably) accompanied by Bryce’s bubbly chatter and Luke’s laugh.

_Shit. Shit! They’re here!_

 

Fear and panic were sinking in their fangs.

Ryan advanced to the door, where he listened into what was happening.

“Please take a seat. What do you want, tea or coffee? I also have hot chocolate. Or maybe soda?” Roy played the role of a good host.

 

“Just chill, there’s no need to fuss over us. Also I’ll have coffee.” Luke replied.

“I’d like some of that hot chocolate now that you mentioned it.” Bryce added.

Roy was fumbling in the kitchen, preparing the beverages, keeping an eye on Ryan’s room. The plan didn’t change, he’s to emerge when they ask why they’ve been called over to meet up. Or just whenever he feels it’s time.

 

He was brought back from inner musings by the kettle boiling. Roy filled up both cups and brought them on the table in living room. He sat back, feeling their gazes on them.

When they switched up, he didn’t fully grasp Ryan’s anxiety, but now face to face with Bryce and Luke, he understood. This will be a very awkward explanation. He intertwined his fingers, taking a glance at Luke, then at Bryce who were waiting for him to speak up, neither of the three moved even a muscle. The tension in the room was palpable.

“I’m sure you’re both curious what opted this sudden invitation. I might as well begin where it all started. A few months back, last year I started talking with Bryce out of recording sessions and I think sparks flew between us.” He made a pause, looking at the said man who wore a confused expression.

Next to him, Luke put on a mask of indifference, but something stung him right in the heart. And Ryan was holding back his breath, waiting for the opportune time to appear before them.

“But that doesn’t end there. Luke has been very open about flirting and Ryan somewhat returned his feelings, but he was afraid, he didn’t want to ruin the tight knit friendship between you, but I changed his mind. So, here we are. At my and Ryan’s behest, you’re both here.”

 

Luke stared at him for good fifteen seconds, before realization hit him and he rose on his feet. “Where is he!?”

 

Bryce also stood up, but he was more confused now than before. “Where is who? Also why are you talking about yourself like that? What’s going on?”

Roy sighed. “My name is Roy. Bryce, I’ve been talking to you the whole time. Ryan is my twin brother.”

Profound silence hung in the room as the younger sibling stepped outside of his hiding, with heartbeat going crazy. Luke and Bryce switched their gazed from Roy to him, their mouths dropping comically.

 

“What the fuck...” Luke stared at him in disbelief. Bryce sat down, possibly overwhelmed by the revelation and emotions. He made eye contact with the southerner. He stopped two meters away from the couch. “Um, hi. I’m Ohm – or Ryan.”

“Is this why you called us here? To explain this mix – up before it got out of control?” Bryce demanded answer from them. 

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

 

“Now I see why you wanted us to come, but let me clarify this. Roy is into Bryce and Ohm... Ryan likes me?” Now it was Luke’s turn to ask the question.

The flustered twins each muttered ‘yeah’ and ‘that’s right’.

Luke drew near him, shaking head. “You had me so worried something bad was going on. Never scare me like this ever again.” He hugged him and Ryan was shaken up, not expecting them to stay and listen. He thought they would turn on heel and march out and never talk to him.

Since he did lie to them... for a while. Bryce joined in the hug, which got to him and the younger twin had to stifle his sobbing. “I’m just glad you’re both fine.” Bryce told him in a smooth tone of voice.

 

He said both of was Roy hearing things?

Bryce and Luke released him from the firm embrace. Ryan was so happy they stayed. “I’m glad you stayed.”

 

“Oh come on, who do you take us for? We’ve known each other for too long, there’s no way I’m going to leave you for something like this.”

 

“Yeah, Ohm – eh, Ryan. I think I speak for both myself and Luke when I tell you that your privacy – and Roy’s is safe with us.”

Roy chuckled. “See, I told you they’d understand. Ryan was freaking out so much, he looked like he was about to pass out, so there was a change of plans and I picked you up from airport.”

“St- stop telling them that! I wasn’t freaking out.” Ryan protested. “Aww, that’s so adorable, I can imagine him pacing around like a hyperactive hamster.” Luke’s comment earned a heartfelt chuckle from the youngest man, meanwhile Roy was just smugly looking on as Ryan’s face got redder and redder.

“Why does it feel like you’re all picking on me...”

 

“There’s no picking on you, Ohmie, only a bit of showing love and appreciation to the one and only Ohmwrecker.” Luke said, fluffing his hair with his long, gentle fingers. The way Luke was touching him was so different than he’d imagined.

Roy clasped hands, bringing attention to him. “Now that this thing is settled, I think your coffee and hot chocolate are getting cold. How about we all sit down?”

 

“Why not.”

 

“Yeah, let’s.”

 

Ryan watched how Bryce took a seat next to Roy on the couch and he didn’t want to butt in, so his only option was the armchair next to Luke’s armchair.

He never felt so out of place in his own house before. Roy and Bryce were engrossed in a conversation. Luke was drinking his coffee to fill the silence between the two of them.

What was he to Luke? A friend? He didn’t elaborate on his feelings at all. What if he’s waiting for ‘the talk’ when they’re alone...

Ryan watched closely. Luke caught his gaze, furrowed brows and drank up the rest of his coffee, putting down the now empty cup. _Now, ask him now!_

“Toonzy...?” He almost whispered, forgetting there was no need to whisper and he mentally slapped himself for being so bloody awkward sometimes. “Yes? What’s on your mind?” Luke spoke in low tone, leaning closer.

“Do you want to take a breather? We can buy pizza or something and come back.”

“I could do with some air. Alright, let’s tell them.” They stood up and Luke spoke loud enough to interrupt their banter about... cats?

“We’re heading out to order some food. What do you want?”

“Pizza sounds good, but why do you have to go out, we can just order from he—“ Roy cut himself off in the middle of sentence, understanding Ryan’s initiative. “You know what, I want pizza with extra cheese.”

 

“I’ll have the same. I’m not so picky about food.” Bryce retorted from the couch.

Luke grinned. “Got it. Off we go, Ohmie.”

Ryan grabbed his wallet, car keys. Hastily, they got dressed and left them alone. Outside in the cold weather, he shivered a bit. “You cold?” Luke asked.

“It’s quite chilly, but I’m okay.” He responded, pulling up the zipper on his jacket. “Alright, then let’s go.”

Was it just his imagination or was the southerner eager to be alone with him?

Luke joined him in the front. “Can I turn on the radio?”

“Sure, I don’t mind a bit of background noise.”

 

Ryan watched him tune in the nearest station and he turned the key, starting up the car. The station was playing Worst in Me, a song from Unlike Pluto.

He hasn’t heard that song in years. His mind kept wandering to the man next to him who was awfully relaxed meanwhile he was tensing up.

Taking a shortcut, he drove through the underground garages. Steering through there demanded all of his attention, so he concentrated on that.

The older man took in the sight in front of him. He thought he knew Ohm, which he did. But, he didn’t really know Ryan, the man behind the mask. And yet, he was so hopelessly attracted to him.

 

Ryan was by no means skinny, he was a bit chubby and his face had a heart shape, in other words, he was adorable. The man had nothing to be ashamed of and he thought he should tell him that... and possibly start a more serious topic.

They made it out onto the day light and Luke asked him to pull over somewhere less crowded. Ryan did as requested, his previous anxiety resurfacing. He found a parking place near a side street.

 

The car stood still and so did the time around them. It was as if time froze. Previous song ended and for a couple of seconds silence filled the confined space of Ryan’s car. Then, another song came in. He never heard of it, it was from LUNAR, name of song was Glad you stayed.

Both men knew after the first beats it was a love song. Ryan gulped down, he could feel a new kind of tension building up. He had yet to name it.

 

“Ohm. No, Ryan. Look at me.” Luke asked of him in a soft voice.

 

He’s going to ask him. Ryan mustered up his courage and gazed directly into Luke’s eyes, the intensity in them was enticing. “I never thought I’d say it to another man, but you’re fucking adorable and I just want to hug you and cuddle with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning as we share morning kisses. I want to be there for you. Let me stay by your side.” He said it all in one breath, taking Ryan’s hand in his, intertwining fingers.

Ryan was caught speechless. Never in his wildest dreams he’d imagine the other man would feel the same. Fuck, he just asked him if he could stay.

Flooded with emotions, he grabbed him by the front of his jacket and hungrily brought their lips together, Luke enthusiastically moaned and kissed back with passion, wrapping both hands around Ryan’s waist and lower back.

 

They parted only because they ran out of oxygen. Luke was love struck and so damn much glad he came here. He brought him closer to his chest and Ryan leaned on him, their hearts beating in sync from their furious make – out session.

“Fuck... that was hot.” He admitted, looking up at the southerner who smiled.

“So, does that mean what I think it means? Are we officially together?” Luke needed confirmation from him. If Ryan didn’t want to commit, he’d understand. He’d be terribly disappointed, but he’d understand.

“I want you to stay. I’ve crushed on you for too long. I love you, Toonzy.”

 

And that was the affirmation he needed.

He slanted and kissed Ryan’s forehead. “Love ya, too Ohmie. Always did.”

 

 

Many songs ended, occasional cars passed by, but they didn’t give a damn about any of that. They stayed in the embrace, forgetting about time and surroundings.

 

* * *

 

 

Their happy time was interrupted by a message from Roy, who cheekily asked if he’s busy and then stated that he and Bryce ordered tacos and then they went to his house, since Ryan has only one guestroom.

 

Luke read the message and laughed when Ryan replied only ‘fuck you and thanks’ back to his older brother.

 

Ryan straightened up, going back into his seat properly. “I’ve got the munchies now for tacos, what do you say we get some?”

“Count me in, Ohmie.”

 

 

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_


	3. I've always been a dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Bryce seem to be getting closer, but then Roy slips up and mentions issues from Ohm's past, which get him curious. Roy invites his brother and Luke to paintball, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired by a song from The Perishers - Sway. So if ya want, you can listen to it while reading. Just a heads up, the story gets a bit dark, but only in this chapter.

He stirred on the bed, light shone in through the curtains. His mind a hazy mess, the young man opened eyes, staring at unfamiliar walls.

Bryce sat up and yawned. “It’s morning already...?” Checking up on his phone, he confirmed the time. 7.23 am and judging from the wonderful smell coming from down the hall, his host was making breakfast.

His first stop was the bathroom and then he went back to change clothes. Yesterday, it was decided he was staying with Roy, so Bryce brought his suitcase here, to his house.

It was still unbelievable. Ohm had a twin brother who was in love with him and the craziest part is that he might be falling for Roy, too. They spend the whole day together, leaving Cartoonz alone with Ohm.

From the start, it was noticeable, their mutual attraction and unmistakable affections whenever they recorded. Chuckling to himself, Bryce strode into the kitchen, being greeted by the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. The older twin was wearing a yellow polka apron with black dots, closely wrapped around his frame.

Roy heard him coming and smiled at him, turning over eggs. “Good morning. I hope you slept well?”

 

Bryce grinned, sitting behind the table. “I slept like a log.”

“That’s good, I remember whenever I was sleeping over at Ryan’s, I couldn’t get much sleep. But that was long ago and he had issues at that time.” He shuffled the bacon strips and scrambled eggs onto a plate and marched towards the table, putting it down before his guest, who was still perplexed by ‘issues’ and observed Roy bringing him a fork and knife. “Thank you.” He replied and dug in.

“Do you want coffee or juice? I’ve got pineapple juice.” 

“The juice sounds nice.” Bryce said after swallowing the first bites, his thoughts kept wandering to the issues. Should he ask or was it too inappropriate?

Something must have shown on his face, because when Roy placed a glass full of yellowy liquid before him, his face contorted in frown. Sitting down beside him, he eyed Bryce. “Is everything okay? I can see something’s on your mind, so ask away.”

 

Bryce put down the knife and fork, sighing. “I’m sorry, it’s just when you said Ohm... eh, Ryan had some issues in the past, it got me... curious. I’ve known him for some time now, but I can’t confidently say we’re close friends. Ever since we started gaming together, he’s been careful not to let anything slip by or reveal too much about himself.”

 

Roy’s frown deepened. “I see. So he didn’t tell anyone. Then it’s safe to say even Luke doesn’t know of it. Look Bryce, I can’t tell you, it’s not my place to say. Even though everything’s alright now, I won’t reveal it. It’s Ryan’s call. I’m sorry.”

 

The younger man frantically waved. “No, no, don’t apologize. I’m just being too nosy. But if you say he’s okay now, then that’s all that matters.”

“He’ll reveal it one day, when he’s ready.”

 

Awkward silence settled between them and Bryce went back to his bacon and eggs and chugging down the juice. Roy looked at him eat, a gentle smile spread on his face.

They avoided the ‘do you love me’ topic yesterday, but there was no evading it today. And he doesn’t want to, either. Roy thought he should invite his brother and Luke to a double date.

Roy was in luck, since yesterday it was Friday and they have the whole weekend to them. This weekend could change things between the four of them.

Unfortunately, Bryce and Luke have to go back soon, they scheduled vids in advance, but don’t have footage for next week. So that means he and Ryan must make the most of these two coming days.

 

“Roy, what are we doing today?” Bryce asked after he ate (which was approximately ten minutes), now he was doing the dishes, despite his host’s objection.

 

“We’re meeting up with Ryan and Luke, then we head to a neat little place. You should change this shirt unless you want it to get ruined, I have spare basic black ones, so I’ll give you one. After that, we’ll go back to Ryan’s place and he’ll fix us up a meal. You’d be surprised, but he’s a very good cook. Much better than me.” He explained and praised his brother, standing up.

“And then we’ll just stay over until they kick us out.” Roy said indifferently, feeling Bryce’s gaze on him. “And then, after they kick us out?”

“Well, it depends on you really. As a good host, I must make sure to entertain my guest. Such is common decency.”

Bryce thought about it, then glanced at Roy. “How about we watch Netflix or some movies, I don’t really mind. As long as we both stay close and just relax.”

“So Netflix and chill, huh? You’re a brave one, Bryce. I can’t say I don’t like that about you.”  Roy said huskily, making the younger man flushed upon realizing how it sounded.

Roy heartily chuckled, drawing near to pat him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Or maybe not.” He winked mischievously, seeing Bryce’s astonished, still a bit red face.

“I’d better stop teasing you so much or we’ll never get going. They must be getting ready as well. Follow me, I’ll give you that shirt I spoke of.” He made a gesture, guiding a flustered Bryce to his bedroom, where he fished in his wardrobe and pulled out a black sleeved shirt. “Here.” He handed it to him and without further ado (and without a warning) he pulled his own bright baby blue T – shirt over his head, exposing his upper body.

He took out another sleeved shirt and put it on. Meanwhile Bryce had time to study his body. Looks like he was hitting the gym a lot.

Bryce averted his gaze before Roy caught him staring, coughing as he turned around and walked to the door. “I’ll go change, see you in a few.” He practically ran away and the older twin knew he flustered/teased him. That was okay, it was all part of his plan.

This weekend was the game changer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Luke woke up early, feeling refreshed. Next to him laid Ryan, sleeping curled up in blankets. He climbed into his bed in guestroom last night.

There was no particular reason, Ryan simply said he’d like to sleep next to him, since they are together. And so they spent their first night officially dating; sleeping and cuddling.

He stroked away a strand of hair, then his hand moved a bit further down, caressing his cheek. That moment of morning bliss was cut short by Ryan’s phone ringing. He stirred and woke up in an instant, his annoyed grimace disappeared when he came face to face with Luke.

“Morning, Ohmie.” Luke chirped, kissing him. Ryan smiled, reciprocating. “Good morning, I see you weren’t joking about cuddling and kissing.”

“I’m a man of my word.”

Ryan chuckled and sat up, addressing the messages. Roy had a plan for today.

 

_Roy: Meet us at 8 am at the paintball place we used to frequent, it’s time to show off our skills to them._

 

He checked the time, it was 6.16 am, still plenty of time. He wrote back ‘okay, see you there’ and stood up, stretching. It’s been a really long time since, nearly five years. Time sure does fly by. Ryan turned around and received another kiss from the southerner. “Go easy on me, or else we won’t even make it to the meet – up with Roy and Bryce.”

“Mhmm, do we have to go, I can imagine so many things we could do in bed...”

“Oh my god, Toonzy.” Ryan felt the wetness that was Luke’s tongue trailing down his neck, he slightly uncovered more of the skin and that’s when he spotted almost faded very thin scars mapping along his collarbone. Luke stopped in his tracks. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

Ryan sensed that something was amiss in the instant Luke stopped doing that wonderful thing with his tongue. He stepped away and straightened his crooked clothes. “We should get going and start the day properly. After a shower, I’ll make us some breakfast. I’ll get the shower started for you, how about that?”

 

Knowing very well he changed the topic on purpose, Luke played along for now. Was that really a trick of bad lighting or were those faint scars real?

He peeked at Ryan’s stiff stature, waiting for answer. The older man suppressed a sigh. They only started going out yesterday, he can’t expect Ohm to just open up and spill everything about himself. Building mutual trust takes time. And he’s willing to wait however fucking long it takes for Ryan to open up.

Luke embraced him from behind. “Shower sounds fantastic, thanks babe.” They shortly touched hands, before Ryan tore himself off and went out the door.

The sleepiness was gone from his body, let’s not make Ohm wait for him too long. He snatched a change of clothes, his towel and went out, hot on Ohm’s tail.

 

 

After the much needed shower, a cup of coffee and best breakfast he’s had in a while, Luke was fully awake, taking away the empty plates. Ryan was about to get up and help out, but one quick kiss on the cheek from Luke changed his mind. “I’ve got it.”

Ryan chuckled, sitting down. “Alright, alright. Guess now it’s a good time to tell you what’s the plan for today.”

That got his attention and he halted in his tracks, stopping the stream of water in the sink. 

“Roy wants us four to go and enjoy some paintball, should be fun. I know you’re good with guns, so this should be an easy victory for us.”

Luke raised a brow, questioningly. “Us?”

“Yeah, us two versus him and Bryce. He wants to show off his skills. He’ll aim to impress in short.”

The southerner grinned, mimicking a gun reloading move. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you with my life.”

 

The adorable little chuckle that escaped from Ryan’s mouth made him grin. Ryan stood up, sauntering closer. “I am decent at paintball, but I won’t turn down help from my knight with a magnificent beard.”

Bemused, Luke watched him head back to bedroom. Buddy, who must have just woken up ran out, going straight after Luke, nudging him in the leg. Before coming here, he was wary of Ryan’s furry companion, but Buddy was a calm dog and his worries dissipated as soon as the lovable animal licked his hands and let Luke scratch his belly.

“What’s up boy? Do you want to go out?” The dog made a slight head movement, which could be called a nod, before he playfully barked. From the depths of Ryan’s room came his voice. “Use the back door and let him out in the backyard, I’ll be the shortly.”

The back door, huh? Luke put on his shoes and jacket while Buddy bounced around him excitedly, wagging his tail excitedly. He opened the door for Buddy who ran out. Luke scuttled outside, taking in the morning scenery of Ryan’s quiet neighborhood, cloaked in slight fog. It couldn’t get more peaceful than this.

A warm hand sneakily found a way to his hand and Luke felt his hot breath tickling his beard, then his boyfriend bobbed head, settling it on Luke’s shoulder.

On a second thought, now it’s more peaceful. After a while of idly standing Ryan was slightly shivering, so Luke brought them even closer.

Luke secretly wished he could hold him like that forever and Ryan’s thoughts weren’t too much different. Both men wished this moment would never pass.

 

They lost track of time, as the fog was scattering and sun peeked through the clouds. Buddy ran up to them, barking. Ryan looked up at his phone, cursing under his breath. “Oh shit, we have twenty minutes left, it’s almost time.” Not really wanting Luke to let go of him, he shot him an contrite look before Luke heavily sighed. Ditching Bryce and Roy was a tempting idea, but they can’t do that.

Quickly going back inside, Ryan fed his loyal companion and Luke eyed the clock on the wall. “If you don’t want to be late, we should go.”

“Yeah, let’s.” Ryan tousled Buddy’s fur. “We’ll be back later.”

Luke and Ryan grabbed their things and left, locking up. One can’t be too careful in Chicago, even in his quiet neighborhood. The drive to the place was uneventful, for which Ohm was thankful.

 

 

A minute before the meet up, Ohm parked at the nearest available free place. In confusion, they stood out at the freezing winter weather.

 

At 8.10 am he was starting to get worried. Meanwhile Luke tried to be his personal heater and wrapped arms around him (Ryan was blushing madly, since this was a public area and anyone could see them, but Luke expressed verbally that he didn’t give a fuck if someone saw them) so Ryan leaned against his firm chest, pulling up his phone.

He was typing ‘where are you at, we’re free –‘ as he didn’t get to finish. Someone (and he had a good idea who) whistled loudly and then bashfully gasped. “Oh my god!” Bryce exclaimed as he and Roy approached them from the opposite direction they were looking at.

In a flash, Luke stepped away, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. “What you saw, it’s –“ 

Roy raised his hand. “No need to explain, I already knew you two would hook up as soon as we let you alone. Just tell me one thing, Luke.” He sauntered forward, coming face to face with nervous Luke as he whispered in his ear; “Did you have sex yet?”

Flabbergasted, he made a sound similar to a squeak of a mouse, shaking head. This was Ryan’s older twin brother for fuck’s sake, how can he be so calm about asking if he banged his brother?

The younger duo glanced from one man to another as if they were on a tennis court, both unaware of the highly embarrassing secret few words shared between Roy and Luke.

 

Roy’s lips curled up in smug grin as he stepped away and put a hand loosely around Luke’s shoulder. “Well then, now that we’re all here, let’s head in. I know just the right guy who will give us a discount.”

 

Confusion hang in the air, but Luke silently mouthed ‘don’t ask’ to both his lover and Bryce, who really didn’t need to know of that.

The older of twins walked in first, then it was Ryan, Bryce and Luke who was in dire need of clearing his head from indecent thoughts that Roy planted in his mind.

 

Luke didn’t notice when Ryan handed him a real looking small gun and other was a long barrel sniping gun. Then he received a helmet which he promptly put on before they marched into a big room with lots of crates, barrels and walls for cover.

They strategically split and waited for their opponents to make a move. Luke’s dirty thoughts were gone, now his primary focus was on surviving and winning.

 

Luke was too engrossed in the match, which turned out to be a duel between him and Roy, meanwhile Bryce had his hands full with Ryan who cleverly hid away, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

It came when Bryce had to reload and he pulled out the small gun, shooting him in the left arm. The youngest man let out a pained yelp, squatting down. “Bryce!”

“Don’t worry about me, keep your eyes on them!” He said, sitting down as he was ‘out’ of the game.

Roy panicked, realizing the predicament he’s in - 2 vs 1 and he was about to lose – if he didn’t take out the weak link first. He ducked under the suppressible fire and reloaded his sniper rifle. He took deep breaths, the adrenaline rush was giving him the boost and courage to do it.

Meanwhile he was going through his strats, Luke and Ryan regrouped, being closer. They both hid behind the same large wooden crate, both on each end.

So they think double teaming is gonna help them?

 

Roy peeked around the corner and aimed at his brother, who didn’t see him from that angle; but Luke did, aiming his sniper at him. They fired simultaneously, Roy’s bullet aimed at his brother and Luke aimed at him. In that split second of dull realization, Luke kicked the crate and it covered his partner. The bullet bounced off. Roy shot again, his precise aim was on spot, this time he went for Luke’s shoulder, knowing very well he can’t dodge, but at least he took him down.

The bullets connected, staining their clothes as both men hissed and cursed, the stinging pain wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. Luke and Roy were downed. Bryce shuffled over and helped Roy sit up straight, whilst Ryan dropped his gun and hurriedly crossed the inches separating them, setting Luke up, leaning on him. “Holy shit, why did you do that?”

Luke managed to cackle, holding onto his boyfriend. “I said I was gonna protect you and that’s what I did.” He stated matter of factly, earning a soft chuckle from him. “Well, thank you for practically taking the bullet for me, it was such a sweet gesture.”

 

“Hey, keep it PG you two.” Roy reprimanded them.

 

Ohm pouted, standing up as he pulled up his boyfriend in one fluid motion. “Ever heard of cockblocking, my dear brother?”

“I sure know you two can leave that touchy feely thingy for later, as we have a few matches left to play.”

“What, more?” Bryce was taken aback.

“Of course, I rented this room until 11, so we’ll make the most of it. I need to redeem myself.”

 

Standing up, he dusted off his cameo pants, offering his hand out to Bryce, who accepted.

“Alright, you want a rematch, we’re up for it! Right, Ohmie?”

Ryan nodded. “You know it Toonzy.”

 

 

The four men each grinned, taking cover as another round began.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And then you baited me, right into your trap!” Bryce said, still unsure how they settled on draw after twelve gruelling rounds. Their clothes have seen better days, so they decided to get back, change clothes and then order and crash at Ryan’s place.

At 2 pm, Bryce and Roy showed up and they’ve been there since. The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon.

 

Now at almost 6 pm, they were chilling in the living room, eating junk food while Ryan was cooking up dinner for them. He turned down Luke’s offer of help with ‘you’re my guest Luke’ and he just wouldn’t let the southerner help him, so to entertain themselves Luke found a worn out Playstation 2 console and inserted inside copy of Parappa the Rapper 2, giving the second controller to Bryce.

The awful rapping enveloped the whole room and Roy tore his eyes off Bryce who was positively glowing from the amount of fun he was having.

He was needed elsewhere.

 

He trailed to the kitchen, where Ryan was humming to himself, but he wouldn’t be his twin if he didn’t know that something was going on.

To not attract attention from the living room, he quietly shut the door and went up to him, with arms crossed, wearing a very stern look.

“Ryan.”

 

His twin quickly looked upon him, pausing at the stirring over the hot, steamy pot. “What, I’m busy.”

“You’re together.”

No reply, but he didn’t deny either. “If he’s anything as you perceive him to be and if he truly loves you, then he’ll understand. You need to tell him.”

 

 

“You know damn well I can’t. He’ll be disgusted and leave me. I can’t – I don’t want that to happen.”

Roy scoffed. “I got to know the man a bit and I say he’s not that type to abandon you, he’s open minded at the very least and he obviously cares about you. You can’t keep this away from him forever. He deserves to know what happened in the past.”

 

The younger of the twins put the ladle on the kitchen counter, turning to face his brother. “I’m afraid. What if he’ll change his mind after I tell him.”

Roy was getting ticked off so he shook with him to bring him back to senses. “If it happens and he leaves your life, then I’ll be here to help you recover. You’re better than this Ryan. Don’t succumb to your fears, you’ve got me. And Luke **loves** you. He took bullets for you multiple times today. If that doesn’t spell ‘I love you’ then I don’t know what does.”

 

A pregnant pause was interrupted by loud laughing from living room. Ryan blankly stared at the food he was cooking inside the pot, pondering about what his meddling brother said.

He was right, if Luke didn’t want to be with him after that, it would be easier to deal with heartbreak. Later on, it would be too painful.

“I’ll talk with him about it after dinner, when we’re alone.” Ryan’s voice was low, but confident.

The statement seemed to satisfy his older brother, who retreated to the kitchen door. “Don’t worry, it’ll be alright. If not, then I’ll have to dispose of one body.” He said jokingly and Ryan rolled eyes, basically pushing him out of his sanctuary.

 

Roy went back and Luke showed the controller in his hands, so he was playing a level with Bryce. He sat down and simply enjoyed the fits of laughter that ensued.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner was very brief and it was mostly Bryce and Luke who kept the conversation around the table flowing. Sensing the shift in the atmosphere, they picked up the pace and talked less.

It was no surprise when Bryce and Roy finished their food sooner and left earlier than Ryan expected them to go, but he had a gnawing feeling it was because of what he and Roy discussed in the kitchen earlier.

Waving them goodbye, Roy started the car and drove off.

Ryan went back in, feeling indecisive about it. Instead of going back to the living room, he strode past Luke who was picking up the empty plates and cutlery, going for his room. “Ohm? Ryan, what’s wrong?” He asked, the anxiety levels were rising rapidly.

It was like he didn’t hear him, he walked past like a ghost, slipping inside the bedroom. Luke bit into his lip. He knew something was up during dinner, but he didn’t want to pry in front of Ohm’s brother and their friend.

He let the plates be and walked up to the bedroom’s door. He gently knocked twice. “Yeah, come in.” Ryan replied shakily.

 

The sheer fear in Ohm’s voice was tugging at Luke’s hear strings. He made a few steps inside, coming to the dim lit room.

Ryan sat up curled in a ball, his legs were close up to his chest, coming up to him even closer, the southerner saw fresh tears. “Ryan, please talk to me.”

Ohm looked up long enough to notice the worried frown of Luke’s, then he averted his gaze to the side. “I need to tell you something. It’s from my past.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t expect you to tell me your secrets right away, that’s unrealistic, to ask so much after we just got together. Whatever you have to tell me, just know I won’t pressure you – so take your time Ryan.” He tried reassuring him, but Ohm wouldn’t have it. “No, I can’t do that. If after I tell you gives you a reason to leave my life, then it’s understandable. I’d rather deal with the pain of losing you now than later.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘reason to leave your life,’ I’m not a fucking jackass to do that.”

“You say that now... but what I’m about to tell you might change things.”

 

Luke sat down next to him, his own arms were shaking as he gazed at his friend, who turned to a  close friend and now lover. “I’ll listen and I promise I will stay.”

Ryan bitterly chuckled. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I will stay.” He said definitely, so sure of that it made Ryan’s heart flutter. “But please, tell me. I want to know more about your past.”

 

He took deep breaths to calm himself down, then his gaze fixed at the desk drawer, where he kept a reminder of his dark past.

The empty bottles of prescribed pills.

“It all began roughly eleven years ago, I was 23 and stuck at a job I disliked. My only ray of happiness that illuminated my boring days at work was someone I thought I would spend the rest of my days with. She was two years older and single. Needles to say, we clicked together and I thought we’d get married. At one of our dates I asked if she’ll marry me. That’s when it all went downhill.“ Did that woman turn you down?” Luke asked.

“No, she accepted. We were getting ready for our marriage, I was picking out my tuxedo when I got called by doctors she was killed by her ex – husband who was diagnosed as sociopath. She thought she was free of him after divorce, but it turns out he was stalking her every move. That crazed man was found out as culprit and arrested, but that was little solace for me, knowing I had her blood on my hands. My love was her undoing.”

“You can’t possibly think that, it wasn’t your fault!” Luke spoke up.

“I was blaming myself for what happened. Three weeks after the funeral, Roy noticed the change in my behavior. I was living as an empty shell – I stopped caring. For everything. I stopped eating and socializing, I kept to myself, stuffed in my bed... thinking over and over about my guilt. It was gnawing at me and I needed relief. I started cutting myself.”

 

Luke reminisced about the faint scar he saw this morning. So it wasn’t his imagination. It looked like Ryan wasn’t done telling his story.

“Roy started visiting me more often and he even convinced me to go see a therapist. He couldn’t just sit by and watch me fade away. The sessions helped a bit, but I still couldn’t get rid of the guilt. My medication wasn’t helping and I was still refusing to eat as before, but Roy made me eat, he stayed over until he made sure I ate properly. Then, after he left for work, my stomach couldn’t handle it, so I threw up. Time and time again. It was at age 26 that I developed bulimia and was diagnosed with depression.”

 

Luke simply listened, astonished by the tale. Ryan has been through so much, it all happened way before they met. “I’m so sorry about her. You must have loved her dearly.”

 

“I did.”

“What was her name?”

“Her name was Jodie.” He paused, glancing at the man sitting beside him. “You know, when we first met online, you’ve reminded me of her. A bit brash and forceful, but underneath all that was hidden kindness. It was in big part to you that I’m fine now. No more cutting myself, no more throwing up and no more staying up until late because of guilt. So thank you Luke. You entered my life and saved me from myself.” Ohm threw himself around Luke’s neck, connecting lips in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Their teeth met as they fumbled backwards on the bed.

Ryan squirmed beneath the southerner who eagerly switched to his neck, sucking on his sensitive neck. “You’re brave and everything you’ve been through has only made you stronger, and if I’m the guy who changed your life then know it was mutual. I’m glad we met. I love you.”

Tears prickled his eyes as Luke kissed them away, taking hold of his hands. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and Luke kept on kissing his old scars, making him feel special.

 Ryan and Luke embraced on that night, accepting each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, it was Luke who brought him coffee with an undeniably sly smirk when Ohm said he’ll get up hour later than usual.

 

And what was the best part of yesterday, besides the amazing sex?

Luke stayed.

 

 

Ryan watched him climb back into bed, plant a small kiss as he talked about the game he wanted to record with him, as soon as he got back to North Carolina. Luke must go back and he’s only  a bit (okay, more than a bit) saddened about the fact, but in a few weeks Ryan’s coming over to visit. It may be possible he’ll meet Delirious, another great friend who helped him through that horrible phase in life.

Right now, he was the happiest man alive, enjoying morning coffee in the company of his supportive boyfriend.

 

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_


	4. Promises made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Luke's and Bryce's departure is nigh. Roy and Ryan make the best out it.

Getting up and disentangling himself from the sleeping man next to him, he looked outside the window. The sun was rising, it was too early to get up. But he couldn’t sleep, knowing this is the last day and Toonz needs to get back.

He went back to bed, sitting on the edge, looking at the handsome sleeping face of his boyfriend.

Said man grunted, shifting slightly on the bed. Half asleep he grabbed Ohm’s side, which prompted him to lay back down and embrace him. Luke hugged him like he was a precious treasure, burying his head in Ryan’s chest. Affectionately he kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, listening to Luke’s heartbeat, lulling him back to slumber.

He can worry about parting later.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Bryce and Roy were seated in Roy’s kitchen. Just like his twin, Roy was thinking about Bryce’s departure back home.

He wished he would stay, but that was extremely selfish and he would never ask him to do that (at the very least not in such an early stage of their relationship) and as such he was making most of this day, or whatever’s left of their time together in Chicago.

 

Incidentally, Bryce put his elbows on the windows, sighing. “I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go back. We – I didn’t expect this. To come here and find _you_ and come to like you in that way. This weekend was once in a lifetime chance and I’m super glad I took it.”

“So much sappiness.” Roy’s sassiness made the younger man smile. “You bring it out in me Roy.” He retorted cheekily.

“Got me thinking, when will we meet up again like this? I’d love to spend more than two days and half with you.”

 

“We can always talk, text and video call. It will do until I can take a week off to visit you.”

Bryce perched up, looking excited. “You will visit me?”

“Of course I will, I’ll bring my ‘staying over a week’ duffel bag and annoy the shit outta your neighbors.”

“Promise you’ll come once you can?”

Roy put his hands atop Bryce’s, gently squeezing. “I promise I’ll be there and dote on you.”

Bryce chuckled. “Now who’s the sappy one?”

“Learned from the best.” He intertwined their fingers and gazed in each other’s eyes. No further words were needed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually, they got up and started their last day together. The departure hung above them as Damocles’ Sword, a reminder that today is their last day together before god knows when they can meet up. As much as Ohm tried to be his usual cheery self, the southerner saw through that. The usual warmness in his eyes dimmed somewhat. Pang of guilt stung him. Ryan is without a doubt thinking about what happens later today. It’s not the end of their relationship, if anything it’s a brand new beginning for them. And Luke wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew that.

It was however a bit hard to just talk to him. Despite it being their last day, Ryan had lots of chores to do around the house and of course, he had editing to do. That shit was time consuming. So in order for them to spend more time together, they split the chores.

Luke went outside with Buddy for a walk, then tidied up the rooms and did some extra work on the side, like doing laundry. And Ryan recorded a session, then prepared ingredients for a lunch, which he quickly whipped up.

 

After their eventful morning, they sat down in the kitchen to eat. Buddy was napping in Ryan’s bedroom and so it was just the two of them, without any disturbances.

Luke was trying to address Ohm about them, but every time their eyes met, Ryan’s gaze lowered back to his plate with food. Meanwhile the southerner was thinking on what to say to his seemingly alright boyfriend.

After a few more dodged attempts of making eye contact, Luke sighed and put down his fork and knife. Naturally Ohm took notice of his action. “Luke...?” He asked cautiously, meeting Luke’s eyes. “Ry, you seem to have this misconception about us. I am leaving, yeah; but I am not leaving your life. I want to be with you, but I have responsibilities back in North Carolina, as much as I want to leave everything behind and be with you 24/7 I can’t do that. At least not right now. I don’t want to leave my home and I don’t want you to leave your home, the city where your brother lives. Jon is like a brother to me, I don’t wanna leave him. For now, as we figure out our relationship, our youtube careers and all the stuff in between, we wait for the development. If by god’s grace you don’t get pissed off at me badly one day, then we can talk about staying together permanently.” Luke expressed his utmost feelings, reaching his hands over the table to touch Ryan’s.

“I... did my thoughts really reflect on my face so much that you noticed? This is embarrassing...”

The southerner chuckled softly. “It’s normal to be worried, neither of us know what the future might have in store, but I have big hopes that my future contains you in it.”

“Toonzy...” His words got stuck in his throat as he blushed. 

“I know, I know, too smooth. And I meant it Ohmie.”

Since this morning, Ryan smiled genuinely at Luke who retreated back. In undeniably better mood, they ate lunch and after that they went to Ohm’s bedroom.

Ryan still had editing to do, but first he pulled up his front page for youtube. Luke noticed a game that caught his interest. He played it with Jon, but to get to play with his boyfriend would be a whole new experience. Standing above the seated, slightly scowling Ohm, the southerner suddenly pointed at the screen. “Hunt Showdown. You. Me. We need to do it.”

 

“It’s a really cool game, so I see why you’d want to. Wait, you played this before, right?”

“Yeah, played with Jon. But he’s not you. I noticed from my comment section that people enjoy when we play as a duo. Must be the same for your comment section as well. I see no fault in appeasing our viewers and spending some quality time together. And nobody needs to know we are dating. We’ll tell when we are both ready.” Luke added the last bit to reassure Ryan that he’d never put him on spot all of sudden. Not in a recording session or while just talking with their group of friends. It’s their decision when they reveal it. First to their friends and then the rest of world.

Luke’s considerate words made him smile at the screen. Ohm nodded, snipping down another part of editing. “Alright, I’m in. It should be fun.”

“Just, can we stay away from the spider boss? I fucking hate spiders.”

Ohm turned around with a mischievous grin. “Well, well. Who knew the great and mighty Cartoonz is actually afraid of eight legged insects.” He teased him and Luke just rolled eyes. “I am not afraid of damn spiders, I just hate how they move with those hairy legs. That’s a big nope from me.”

“Suure, well I’ll help you overcome your phobia. And after we deal with spider, next up will be the butcher. That’s two or three recording sessions – or one prolonged. I’m looking forward to it Toonzy.”

Said man slanted and planted a kiss on Ryan’s cheek. “It’s a date then.” He went back to Ohm’s bed and dropped down, pulling up his phone and he checked social media. He’d make himself busy somehow until Ryan was done. It shouldn’t take long though; they have one more thing to do before they leave for airport. Cuddle and watch Lion King.

Ohm hadn’t felt this content in a while as he continued his pace on editing while Luke was biding his time until he’s done.

Then, it’s movie time.

After that... well, let’s not dwell on that right now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was hard to say which pair was feeling the hour of parting more. Bryce and Roy met up with Ryan and Luke at the airport, the sky was quickly darkening.

 

Bryce’s flight was leaving sooner than Luke’s, so after a few words and exchanged hugs, Roy pushed Bryce’s suitcase forward with a tightly clenched jaw. Even though they made promises to see each other again, this temporal separation was just that; temporary.

He glanced at the man beside him. He deserves to be send off with a smile, not tears. In that moment as they walked up close to the terminal, Bryce went to check – in, leaving him alone for now.

Roy’s eyes fixed on his back as he conversed with the lady at the desk who checked for his plane ticket. After another minute, he jogged up back to him with a smile, albeit it seemed forced. “Glad I booked ahead of time, this flight is packed and I got a window seat. Neat.” His cheery tone wasn’t convincing. He looked as if he will break into tears any second. Without thinking where they were, he pulled Bryce in a hug, his fingertips brushing gingerly circles on his back. Soothingly, he did so until he stopped shaking.

Intermittent breathing calmed down to its usual, normal state as they stood there for god knows how long until the automated voice spoke on the comms that Bryce’s flight was leaving the airport in five minutes.

They had to let go. Reluctantly, it was Roy who pulled away. Not giving shit about what people might think, he took a hold of Bryce’s hands and just held them, looking onto those beautiful eyes. “This isn’t goodbye. I made a promise to come and visit, until then we’ll talk on Skype and exchange texts at 2 am when we can’t sleep. That’s a promise Bryce.”

 

His face lit up with glee. “I’ll hold you to that. Next time we meet up, I’ll bring you to my favorite spots.”

 

“That sounds great. I’m looking forward to spending time with you and getting to know you.” Roy replied. His words were drowned out by the voice again, giving off the last warning for all passengers to board the flight.

“I need to go...”

“Right, guess that’s it...”

Bryce shook head. “Not yet.” He grabbed him by the hem of jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It was on the cheek, which still earned them some looks, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Bryce let go, his own cheeks tinted with a blush. He laughed. “Now I can leave. Talk to you soon.”

“Call me when you get back home. I’ll be waiting.”

“Will do.” He retorted softly, turning.

Roy watched his walk off until he disappeared from his sight.

“Love you, Bryce.” He muttered, putting hands in pockets.

This was a start to something wonderful, he knew it.

Chuckling, he went to stand by a window, looking at the sky.

 

He wondered how his baby brother was handling the situation on his side.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was them, standing by a window, just biding time. This tension between them was almost palpable. Neither wanted to say something and ruin the moment, but whether they liked it or not, Luke was leaving back for North Carolina and it will be a while until they can meet up again.

They stood close, side by side, just looking on at the world outside that window. It was so calm. The sky was now a deep shade of orange. It was... beautiful.

Automated voice advised passengers to board the flight back to Greensboro. Luke sighed. “It’s time, huh.”

“Toonzy...”

 

Luke’s features softened upon seeing Ryan’s face. “It’ll be alright. As soon as I get back and sleep off the jetlag, we can hop on some R6 or something, no recording, just having fun.”

Ryan took a deep breath, eyes locked with Luke’s. “I’ll be coming over to North Carolina. I’ll come and visit and we’ll have a great time.”

 

“For a while, we’ll be both busy catching up on uploads and recordings, but we’ll find time to talk. You’re my number one priority Ry.” 

A few sobs escaped his mouth, followed by a stream of tears. Surprised by this turn of events, Ohm touched his face, laughing nervously. “Talk about uncool. I wanted to smile and make you smile in return as I send you off. “ He wiped the salty water away, looking at his feet in slight shame of how easily his emotions overcame him.

“Ryan.”

He looked up again, the softness and love in Luke’s brown eyes overwhelmed him. The older man tenderly brought him closer as they embraced. Flabbergasted, he lifted head to protest. They were in a public space! People could see them. He opened mouth to say this wasn’t the place nor time, but when he felt those lips on his, Ohm threw all rational thinking behind. Screw what other people might think. He melted in the kiss, accepting it and everything it stood for. A goodbye. A promise. Love.

 

Caught up in the moment, so he missed when Luke pulled away, winking. “Love you. Always did.”

Luke sighed. “Aw, now I gotta leave. But at least I got my kiss.” He made a few steps towards the terminal. “I’ll call you when I get back.”

Reminding himself this was a brief goodbye, Ryan nodded with a radiant smile. “I’ll be waiting.” He replied softly. Luke shared with him one more look before he turned and strut towards his terminal to the flight that would be taking him home.

“Love you, too...” His voice was but a whisper, vanishing in the crowd. He turned his back on the terminal, facing the huge window.

 

 

He could have stood there for five minutes, maybe an hour, honestly he didn’t know; when his twin brother approached him, putting a hand around his shoulder.

“Come, let’s go home.”

 

“Yes, let’s.”

 

 

Walking side by side, the twins were already making plans for visiting their boyfriends. By sheer chance, they found love when they expected heartbreak.

And they’ll make the best out of it. For Bryce and Luke were worth it.

 

 

 

_The End~_


End file.
